The Tale of Davy Jones and The Sources
by CursedCousins
Summary: A story about the evil after the Ultimate Battle. A new threat rising in the Halliwell lives. I own nothing to the Disney company or any of the characters used in the story such as Imotep, Charmed, or Lord Voldemort.


The Tale Of Davy Jones And The Sources: The Threat

The Tale Of Davy Jones And The Sources: The Threat

Prologue:

At the death of Melinda Warren she prophesized that there would be 3 sisters. Witches. The most powerful the world has ever known…They are known as the Charmed Ones.

For 8 years the Charmed Ones saved the innocent. Losing and gaining along the way. But they will have something that they may not survive…

Piper Halliwell sat at the kitchen table. As se drank her coffee she thought about her life. Only 8 years ago she was fresh out of college and was planning on being chef. But since Phoebe had read that incantation, everything changed. Now her club was a success, her oldest sister Prue died, gained a new sister, and all this found out she STILL wasn't finished. She never would be. She wished for a normal life again, but knew it would never come. Piper's husband Leo entered the kitchen. "Morning." Piper said with a smile as her husband leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning." Leo replied. Piper took another drink of her coffee. Suddenly blue lights appeared. As the lights dimmed Paige Matthews stood in the kitchen. "Hey Paige," Piper said. "I have bad news." Paige said flat out. Piper stood quickly, afraid of what was to come next. "Is it Henry?" Piper asked with a distressed look. "No, he's fine but there is a bigger problem…" Paige said. "The Elders have just told me that a very powerful demon has been released from his prison. "Paige explained panic on her face. Piper looked at her sister. "What do you mean 'released'?" she asked picking up her cell phone. "Hey Phoebe you need to get here ASAP." Piper said and clicked her phone closed. "The demon is considered just as powerful as the Source." Paige explained looking at her sister. "Did they give a name?" Piper asked walking out of the kitchen, through the dining room to the stairs. "Yes, Davy Jones."

Phoebe was driving in her car going a little faster than the speed limit. As she went through the financial district she noticed that it seemed to rain. "This is weird. It is the middle of summer." She said to herself. As she drove to the Halliwell Manor, she caught glimpse of some squid man in the crowd. The crowd did not seem to stir. As Phoebe stared a where she saw the squid man she crashed into an intersection pole. Her head lay on the steering wheel. Blood trailing down her forehead.

Piper, Leo, and Paige ran into the hospital. "Halliwell, Phoebe." Piper said out of breath. "Um…Room 392." The nurse replied. They ran off again. As they came up to the room, they saw Phoebe laying in the bed, her head loose. The doctor came out of the room and shut the door. "I am sorry, your sister seems to have gone into a coma." Announced the doctor. "How did you know she was our sister?" Paige asked suspiciously. "I have seen you guys here enough." The doctor replied. Piper who was crying in her husband's arms turned. "Is there any hope?" she asked. "No, but you don't have to give up hope." The doctor replied. "It is not to dwell on the past but to see the future. " the doctor replied and walked away. As he turned the corner, the human appearance disappeared into a man with tentacles for a beard, and a sea feature to his clothing. Piper and Paige stood by the room in shock. "What will you do?" Leo asked pulling Piper away from him. "What do you mean?" Piper asked still sniffling. "About this Davy Jones guy?" Leo added. "How can we go after him without the Power of 3?" Paige asked. They all stared at one another. "I think it is time we summon Prue." Leo said looking at each sister.

In the foyer of the Manor, Piper lit the last candle. The circle now complete Paige and Piper held hands. Just as hey were about to start the spell a pink heart appeared and there stood Coop, Phoebe's husband. "What happened to Phoebe?" he asked, fear in his voice. "She hit a pole and is now in a coma." Paige explained. "Oh my God." Coop said covering his mouth. "Go to her." Piper aid not raising her head. In the same way Coop appeared he disappeared. "Lets call her." Paige replied a little anxious. She had never met Prue before, but felt like she had to compete with her. 'The same power as me, but I can orb.' She thought happily. "In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power, Bring my sister ,Bring back the Power of 3. " Piper chanted. Red lights swirled in the center of the circle of candles. As the lights dimmed a woman with long black hair stood in its place. "Piper!" yelled the woman and went to Piper with open arms. "Prue…" she said softly holding her sister tight. "Why did you…You must be Paige." Prue said turning to Paige . " Yeah…" Paige answered as Prue embraced her as well. "Mom and Grams have told me all about you." Prue replied holding her close. Prue released Paige and looked at them both "Where's Phoebe?" she asked confused. Piper tried to hold back the tears but it didn't work. "Phoebe –sniff- is in a –sniff- coma." She replied through heavy sniffs and tears. "How- was it a demon?" Prue asked with a furious look. "No it was by regular means." Paige explained touching Piper's shoulder. "Well is that why you summoned me?" Prue asked. They all stood in silence for a few seconds. "No, it is a demon, Davy Jones." Piper explained. "Well I guess my reputation proceeds me." A very thick accented voice said. They all turned quickly. They saw a man in a sailor/pirate garb and a squid like appearance. "So you must be him." Prue said full of confidence. Piper felt once more like the middle sister. No longer feeling the burden. "No…" Jones said. "Obviously!" he added with a loud cackle. "Now how shall I kill you like I did to your sister?" Davy continued. "Or how would you?" Paige said angrily. Piper flicked her wrists to blow up the demon, but nothing happened. She tried again and again but in the end the same effect. "Vase!" Paige yelled her hand open, she pointed her hand at Jones and the vase disappeared in orbs, but when it hit Jones it bounced off him and hit the wall. "Did you all learn ANYTHING about me?" Jones asked his arms open. The three looked at each other and shrugged. "I am immune to witches magic and only by stabbing my heart will kill me." He said smiling. Not knowing what else to do, the sisters split up. Each running to a different part of the house. Jones shook his head and turned into water, a puddle on the floor.

Piper had run into the attic. As she got to the Book of Shadows she flipped through furiously. As she found the page on Davy Jones he appeared out of a pool of water. "Ah…" he said seeing his name in the Book. "That won't save you now." He said a water ball with sparks of electricity in the center of the ball. Piper in a quick attempt to save herself she remembered her spell. "When in the circle that is—" Piper started but the water ball hit her. It made her fly and her head hit the knob of the dresser. She lay unconscious on the floor, blood laying next to her head. "One down." Jones said as he turned into water and disappeared to his next victim.

Paige had run into the garage. Hiding behind Leo's car in deep fear of not only for herself, but for Prue and Piper as well. 'Can dead people?' she thought. As she sat waiting for Davy to arrive she heard a noise in the attic. Orbing to the attic she saw Piper on the floor. "Piper!" she said running to her. "Sisterly bond eh?" Jones said sitting in a chair next to the door. "You…" Paige said angry yet tears came from her eyes. "Yes me." Jones stated. He formed another ball and sent it at Paige. "Water!" he called and the ball turned to orbs. As she set it back Jones waved his hand and in the water form then in reality was Prue. The ball hit Prue and Prue hit the wall and fell to the ground. "No!" Paige yelled and got to her knees. "Yes!" Jones said. "Davy Jones, the killer of the Charmed Ones ,wow never done THAT before in one day." He said smiling. Phoebe, Prue, Piper, gone, or were they? Paige felt alone feeling useless she got to her feet and tried to heal both Prue and Piper.

Will they survive? Will the Charmed Ones be restored or will Davy Jones rule? Who are the 4 Sources of Evil and will they reign supreme? Find out in The Tale of Davy Jones and the Sources: The Keeper Of The Key!


End file.
